Le prix de la douleur
by Marj0laine
Summary: Yuki, Kyô et Tohru découvrent une jeune fille en un sale état en se promenant dans la forêt. Cette jeune fille, du nom de Sayuri, va aller vivre chez les trois jeunes gens. Sayuri va découvrir qui est son agresseur.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un soir d'hiver, dans des bois recouvert de neige. Un cri vint troubler le calme qui y régnait. Une petite fille blonde, d'environ 5 ans, toute seule, s'était perdue dans les bois. Elle courait, apeurée par une chose effrayante. Elle tomba et un dernier cri déchirant retentit dans la forêt. La neige continua à tomber sur ces bois.

**_10 ans plus tard_**

Trois jeunes gens se promenaient dans les bois un jour d'hiver. Le premier se nommait Kyô Soma, de taille moyenne, il avait des cheveux oranges et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Il avait environ 16 ans.  
Le second garçon se prénommait Yuki Soma, c'était le cousin de Kyô, il faisait la même taille que son cousin, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient argentés. Il avait le même âge que Kyô  
Le dernier, ou plutôt la dernière, s'appelait Tohru Honda, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Elle était, elle aussi, de taille moyenne et avait 16 ans.

Kyô se promenait sur un sentier de forêt avec son cousin et Tohru. Ils arrivèrent au abord d'une clairière, lorsqu'ils aperçurent une jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds très clairs et très longs, étendue sur le sol, atrocement blessée. Tohru se précipita sur elle suivie de Kyô et de Yuki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette miss ?!? Questionna Kyô ( -- Il en a rien à foutre)  
- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital et vite ! S'écria Tohru, elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang !  
Tout les trois se précipitèrent sur la jeune fille et la transportèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il passait inaperçu en ville, en transportant une fille à moitié morte sur leur dos. Tout les regards se tournait vers eux.  
- Dit maman, ils ont tués la fille les gens là ? Demanda un petit garçon en se rapprochant de Yuki  
- Je n'en sais rien mon chéri... allez ne va pas vers eux ! Répondit sa mère, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient te faire.  
- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on l'a tué !?! S'énerva Kyô.  
- Laisse tomber Kyô, on doit se dépêcher. Lui rappela Yuki

Les trois jeunes gens courageux continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois arrivés, on leur posa tout plein de question auxquels Kyô eut la gentillesse de réponse.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Demanda une infirmière  
- Vous insinuez quoi là !!! Répondit Kyô, en colère  
- Oh rien du tout... juste que...  
- Juste que quoi !!! Demanda Kyô, toujours plus énervé  
- Vous avez du sang partout sur votre pull, répondit l'infirmière, ça laisse à supposer que vous lui avez fait du mal.  
- Espèce de sale imbécile !!! L'injuria Kyô, vous êtes quoi pour une infirmière ! Vous insinuez des trucs faux !!!  
- Calme toi Kyô ! Lui ordonna Yuki, sinon je vais devoir te faire taire à la manière forte !  
- Et bien tu perds rien pour attendre, sale rat !

Yuki ne put plus tenir et frappa violemment Kyô sur la tête. Celui-ci tomba à terre, se releva et courut se réfugier sur une chaise... il ne bougea plus, pensant à la vengeance qu'il pourrait faire subir à Yuki. Quant à Tohru... elle harcelait les médecins pour pouvoir voir la jeune fille qu'elle venait de sauver.

- S'il vous plaît... laissez-moi la voir ! Insistait-elle  
- Les médecins vous ont dit que c'était impossible ! Répétait l'infirmière  
- Dites-moi au moins comment elle va !  
- Son état est critique, elle est dans le coma, mais si vous nous l'auriez amenez plus tard, elle serait sûrement morte ! La rassura l'infirmière  
- Pourriez-vous me dire quand je pourrais la voir ?  
- Laissez-moi votre numéro et on vous appellera dès qu'elle reprendra conscience.  
- Pas besoin, je resterai ici ! Affirma Tohru  
- Ça pourrait durer un jour, un mois ou une année même ! On ne sait pas quand elle va sortir de son coma, son choc a été très grand.  
- Tant pis ! Je resterai même dix ans s'il le faut ! Insista Tohru  
- Bon, comme vous voulez.  
Et l'infirmière s'en alla, laissant Tohru toute seule, celle-ci se dirigea vers Kyô et s'assit à côté de lui.  
- Il ne me laisse pas la voir ! Pleurnicha Tohru  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?!? L'interrogea férocement Kyô  
- Elle pleure T'es un méchant Kyô !!!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ! Interrogea Yuki  
- Mais... j'ai rien faiiiiiiit ! Répondit Kyô, l'air méfiant. Il se souvenait encore de la dérouillée que lui avait balancé Yuki, il y a peu de temps.  
-Mouais, c'est bon pour cette fois. Lui répondit Yuki, mais la prochaine fois que tu embêtes Tohru, j'te refais le portrait !

Yuki se tourna vers Tohru et tenta de la convaincre de rentrer à la maison avec lui et Kyô, mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Elle voulait attendre que la jeune fille qu'ils avaient sauvée se réveille. Mais au bout d'une demi heure, Tohru céda enfin et accepta de rentrer avec les deux garçons, lorsque l'infirmière leur courut après.

- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Hurlait-elle  
- Quoi ! Demande Tohru pleine d'enthousiaste  
- Elle est sortie du coma, vous pouvez la voir si vous le désirez. Annonça l'infirmière  
- Youpi !!! C'est trop super ! S'exclama Tohru, vous venez les garçons ! On va la voir !

Et Tohru courut jusqu'à la chambre de leur rescapée suivie de Yuki, qui s'abstenait de courir, et de Kyô qui faisait la tête. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Une fois là-bas, Tohru se rua sur la blonde et la serra dans ses bras.

- Du calme Tohru ! S'indigna Kyô  
- Vous...êtes...vous êtes qui !?! Essaya de prononcer la jeune fille qui était en train de s'étouffer à cause de Tohru, vous pouvez me lâcher... j'étouuuuuuffe !  
- Oh bien sûr ! Dit Tohru en relachant sa prise, nous vous avons sauvée !  
- Hein !?! Vous m'avez sauvée de quoi ?  
- On vous a trouvée en sale état dans la forêt... vous ne vous en souvenez plus ? La questionna Tohru.  
- Heu... je m'en souviens que vaguement, je me rappelle d'un monstre qui me poursuivais à travers les bois, comme quand... j'étais petite.  
- Oh... heu, c'est bizarre. S'étonna son interlocutrice, au faites je me nomme Tohru Honda et voici Yuki, à droite, et Kyô qui boude là-bas !  
- Je ne boude pas !!!! S'énerva Kyô  
- Oh... je vois, je m'appelle...Sayuri je crois...  
- Quel prénom adorable ! S'émerveilla Tohru

Et Sayuri se lia très vite d'amitié avec Tohru. Cette dernière l'invita à vivre avec elle et ses compagnons. Ils avaient une très grande maison pour eux seuls. Tohru se réjouissait à cette idée, mais elle devait attendre que Sayuri sorte de l'hôpital. La pauvre devait y rester deux mois. Mais deux mois plus tard, Tohru alla la chercher à l'hôpital accompagnée de Yuki et de Kyô, qui était un peu forcé de venir. Tohru avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne, il tirait de nouveau la tête. Sayuri se dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais pourquoi la détestait-il ? C'était la question qui résonnait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

- Viens Sayuri ! Je vais te faire visiter ta chambre ! Dit Tohru  
- Heu... ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Je te suis ! Répondit Sayuri, encore dans ses pensées.

Les deux copines montèrent au deuxième étage. Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre que Tohru avait aménagée depuis deux mois. Elle était grande et spacieuse avec des tons violets, roses et bleus. Il y avait un lit double violets, le mur était bleu et la moquette rose. Elle était charmante. Il y avait une commode et tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

- C'est... magnifique ! S'exclama Sayuri  
- Oui, c'est moi qui l'a aménagée ! Répondit Tohru  
- J'adore ! C'est vraiment beau !

Puis, elle descendirent au salon. Kyô était là et était toujours autant exécrable envers Sayuri. Tohru se rapprocha de lui et l'embêta un peu.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Demanda Kyô sur un ton désagréable  
- Pourquoi t'es méchant avec Sayuri ? Demanda Tohru, le sourire au lèvres.  
- Ça te regarde pas ! Lui répondit Kyô.  
_Ah, si elle savait..._

_**A suivre...**_

****

--------------------------------------------  
**Tohru : **Il a fait quoi Kyôôôôô ???  
**Marjolaine :** Ah... si tu savais !  
**Tohru :** Kyô ?  
**Kyô :** QUOI !  
**Tohru :** T'as fait quoi ?  
**Kyô : **Je le sais même pas moi-même... c'est cette auteure pourrie qui va encore me faire faire des conneries !  
**Marjolaine : **Pleurniche Kyô il est méchant avec mouaaaaaaaaa !!!  
**Kyô : **Oh ferme-là !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Tohru se rapprocha de Kyô et l'embêta un peu.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Demanda Kyô sur un ton désagréable  
- Pourquoi t'es méchant avec Sayuri ? Demanda Tohru, le sourire au lèvres.  
- Ça te regarde pas ! Lui répondit Kyô.  
_- Ah, si elle savait la vérité_ pensa-t-il  
- Ça va Kyô ? Le questionna Tohru, tu as l'air pensif.  
- Mouais... ça va... merci ! Lui répondit sèchement Kyô

Tohru et Sayuri le regardèrent intriguée. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi était-il si désagréable ? Elles ne le savaient pas, mais elles oublièrent très vite Kyô et foncèrent à la cuisine.

- Alors, tu veux manger quoi ? Demanda Tohru  
- Mmm... des crêpes ! S'exclama Sayuri  
- Ok, alors on va faire des crêpes !

Les deux jeunes amies firent de la pâte à crêpe et firent des crêpes en grande quantité pour tout le monde. Elles étaient délicieuses, lorsqu'elles amenèrent les assiettes remplies de cette nourriture exquise, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Ça l'air délicieux ! S'exclama Yuki  
- J'en mange pas, c'est sûrement toxique ! Râla Kyô

Yuki, qui en avait franchement marre de son cousin, lui tira une gifle et ce dernier tomba à terre.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! S'énerva Kyô  
- Arrête de manquer de respect à Tohru et à Sayuri ! Lui répondit-il  
- Merci Yuki... mais ce n'était pas la peine. Le remercia Tohru

- Et n'oublie pas Tohru, lui dit Yuki, s'il recommence, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir !

- Heu… oui oui ! Lui répondit une Tohru quelque peu intimidée par l'attitude de son protecteur.

Le repas se poursuivit dans une ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse, mise à part Kyô qui ne mangeait rien… trop fier pour revenir sur ce qu'il avait prétendu. Il était assez égocentrique depuis que Sayuri vivait avec eux. Il savait quelque chose que même Sayuri ignorait et le poids du secret commençait à peser sur ses épaules, il ne pouvait presque plus tenir, et il savait qu'il allait craquer. Yuki, quant à lui, se doutait de quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Yuki ! S'indigna Kyô

- Tu es soucieux pour une cause que je ne connais pas. Lui répondit Yuki, calmement

- Je n'ai rien ! Fiche-moi la paix maintenant et arrête de me regarder comme ça. Répliqua Kyô

- Si tu le dis.

C'était évident pour Yuki, Kyô leur cachait quelque chose, une chose que Sayuri aurait due se rappeler si elle n'avait pas perdu une partie de sa mémoire, une chose horrible et inimaginable. Le lendemain, Tohru se rendit chez son grand-père, quand elle revint à la maison, elle était abattue et totalement tourmentée. Pour Sayuri, pour l'instant, ce qui préoccupait Kyô ne l'intéressait aucunement, elle préférait se concentrer sur ses études qu'elle avait repris et sur Tohru. En effet, cette dernière n'allait pas très bien ces temps-ci, son grand-père était souffrant et Tohru s'inquiétait atrocement à son propos. Lui seul occupait les pensées de Tohru, et elle en souffrait.

- Tohru, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La questionna Sayuri

- Je… il… mon grand-père est souffrant. Sanglota Tohru

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'indigna Kyô

- Il… c'est… c'est sa maladie du cœur qui reprend le dessus. Bégaya Tohru en pleurant.

- Allez, viens là. Dit Sayuri en la prenant dans ses bras

Tohru pleura dans les bras de Sayuri pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis elle alla se coucher très tôt, sans manger. Sayuri se dirigea vers la chambre de Tohru et au moment d'y pénétrer, elle ne put y entrer, elle avait en quelque sorte honte, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Quelque chose dans sa tête l'en empêchait, mais elle ignorait quoi. Ça devait certainement concerner ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans la forêt. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle ne savait toujours pas la vérité sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Tout cela l'obsédait, et elle voulait savoir toute la vérité. Yuki monta se coucher, trois heures plus tard, et vit que Sayuri était là, à fixer la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La questionna Yuki

- Je… elle… je suis inquiète pour Tohru. Répondit Sayuri en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, il commence à faire tard. Lui répondit Yuki tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

- Oui, tu as raison, je vais y aller, bonne nuit ! Dit Sayuri en allant en direction de sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, à demain ! La salua Yuki en entrant dans sa chambre.

Sayuri alla se coucher. Mais vers trois heures du matin, des petits bruits se faisaient retentir, ils venaient de la chambre de Tohru. Sayuri se leva en vitesse et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son amie. Elle entra en trombe et la vit, à genoux sur le sol, en train de pleurer. Sayuri se jeta sur elle et la pris dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Elle tenta de la consoler, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, la détresse de Tohru était immense. Yuki et Kyô arrivèrent en courant, quelque peu inquiétés par l'état de Tohru.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demande Yuki, intrigué par la tristesse de son amie.

- Elle est très perturbée par la maladie de son grand-père. Répondit Sayuri

- Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, dit Tohru en séchant ses larmes, je vais bien, retournaient vous coucher.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire !?! S'indigna Kyô, tu vas continuer à pleurer toute seule, là ?

- Mais non, je pense que je vais aller manger. Répondit Tohru, toute honteuse

- Bon, si tu le dit. Lui répondit Yuki en retournant dans sa chambre.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. Lui dit Sayuri en se relevant, je retourne me coucher.

- Oui, merci, j'y penserai. La remercia Tohru

Tous retournèrent dans leur chambre, mais Sayuri n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors elle prit son matelas et le traîna jusque dans la chambre de Tohru et se coucha sur son matelas, à côté du lit de Tohru. Cette dernière se rapprocha de Sayuri et pleura dans ses bras, une fois de plus.

- Tu sais, si je pleurais avant, c'est parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar. Avoua Tohru

- Tu veux m'en parler ? Lui proposa Sayuri

- J'ai rêvé que j'étais une infirmière à l'hôpital et je devais m'occuper de mon grand-père, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque et il est mort. Sanglota Tohru

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Mais tout était si réel ! J'avais vraiment l'impression d'y être, et il faisait noir, c'était la nuit à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, comme si c'était en train de se passer ! Lui répondit Tohru

- Mais je te rassure, si c'était vrai, tu aurais reçu un coup de téléphone de ta famille.

- Oui je sais mais…

Tohru fut interrompue par le téléphone qui sonna, c'était sa tante qui avait une chose urgente à lui annoncer...

**_A suivre..._**

****

--------------------------------------------  
**Sayuri : **T'es vraiment du genre à arrêter au meilleur moment toi !  
**Marjolaine : **Oui et alors ?  
**Kyô :** C'est franchement énervant !  
**Sayuri : **Il a pas tort !  
**Marjolaine :** Pourquoi vous êtes tous méchant, toujours !  
**Tohru :** Aux noms de tout ceux qui se trouvent ici même, sauf toi bien sûr, je tiends à m'excuser !  
**Marjolaine :** Yeux qui brille joyeusement Tohruuu ! Tu es un ange ! Je t'adore ! La prend dans ses bras  
**Kyô :** Oo... je crois que tu l'étouffe... s'approche pour "sauver" Tohru  
**Marjolaine :** Pas bouger !  
**Kyô :** heu... je vais y aller... pars en courant


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Tohru fut interrompue par le téléphone qui sonna, c'était sa tante qui avait une chose urgente à lui annoncer. Deux minutes après le coup de téléphone, Tohru s'effondra en larmes, les nouvelles n'étaient apparemment pas bonnes. Sayuri prit Tohru dans ses bras et la consola le mieux qu?elle pût. Dix minutes plus tard, elles furent rejointes par Yuki et Kyô.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Kyô

- Il…mon…je…Essaya de prononcer Tohru

- On est désolés. Dit Yuki

- …vous…je…ne vous excusez pas ! S'indigna Tohru, c'est à moi de m'excuser !

- Tohru ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Lui répétait Sayuri

- Je... nous...il est bel et bien mort cette fois ! Sanglota Tohru

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre, il faut aller de l'avant ! L'encouragea Sayuri.

- Je sais... mais... pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas la force !

- C'est vrai, pour l'instant, mais d'ici un mois ou deux... Commença Sayuri

- D'ici un mois ou deux, ça sera peut-être plus facile ! Se motiva Tohru.

Tohru retourna se coucher, elle n'avait plus de force pour rien, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était 14h30. Sayuri, Kyô et Yuki étaient à son chevet et attendaient impatiemment qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il y avait des crêpes froides sur une petite tablette. Elle se leva doucement et fit signe à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller, ce qu'ils refusèrent catégoriquement de faire.

- Tohru, on va pas te laisser toute seule ! Insista Yuki.

- Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ? S'indigna Tohru.

- Depuis... attends voir... depuis 7h30, nous sommes restés là, et vers midi Sayuri et allait faire des crêpes, expliqua Yuki, et nous avons mangé ici et il en reste un peu pour toi !

- Heu... oh... merci ! Balbutia Tohru, vous pouvez partir.

- Si tu insistes. Lâcha Kyô en sortant de la chambre.

Les deux autres le suivirent et Tohru resta seule, elle mangea les crêpes que Sayuri avait délicieusement préparée. Elles étaient succulente, comme celle qu'elle faisait elle-même. Tohru adorait les crêpes et Sayuri le savait, c'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait cuisiné ce plat. Puis, Tohru se recoucha dans son lit et essaya en vain de trouver le sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la plaignent. Elle ne voulait pas non plus paraître faible à leurs yeux. Elle, qui avait toujours été forte pour eux, se retrouvait à pleurnicher sans arrêt. Elle en avait honte, elle avait honte d'elle et elle voulait être à nouveau forte. Elle ne s'était jamais laisser aller au dépourvu et à la tristesse, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Tohru se ressaisit et se leva. Elle s'habilla et descendit au salon. Sayuri, Kyô et Yuki parlait les trois ensembles, lorsque Tohru entra dans la pièce, tous levèrent la tête et la regardèrent.

- Tohru ? Ça va ? L'interrogea Sayuri.

- Oui. Lui répondit Tohru, j'ai juste décidé d'arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort !

- Mais Tohru ! Tu ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort, tu es triste, c'est normal. Lui expliqua Yuki

- Je sais... mais... j'ai pensé à tellement de chose. Répondit Tohru

- Comme quoi par exemple ? Lui demanda Sayuri

- J'ai toujours été forte et je ne me suis jamais laisser aller au malheur, je ne veux pas commencer maintenant ! Dit Tohru, je serais toujours malheureuse sinon, je ne serais plus jamais forte.

- Tu as le droit de te laisser aller de temps en temps, Tohru. La rassura Sayuri

- Je sais, mais je ne préfère pas. Je serais trop faible psychologiquement et je sais pertinemment que j'en reviendrais totalement différente et trop triste aussi, ce que je ne veux absolument pas. Répétait Tohru.

Sayuri la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Tohru pleura là, puis, elle sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers ses trois amis et leur souria tendrement.

- Merci de me soutenir. Leur dit Tohru.

- Tohru, on te laissera jamais seule ! Lui dit Sayuri

- On sera toujours là pour toi. Lui dit Yuki

- Mouais, de rien. Dit un Kyô très peu enthousiaste

- Kyô ! Tu te sens obligé d'être toujours désagréable comme ça !?! Sale chat puant ! L'injuria Yuki

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sale rat ! Lui cria Kyô

Kyô et Yuki se battèrent et Yuki l'envoya au tapis, comme d'habitude. Sayuri et Tohru les regardèrent choquées qu'ils se battent pour si peu. Puis Tohru se mit à rire d'un rire heureux.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? L'interrogea Sayuri, étonnée.

- Je trouve ça trop adorable ! Je sais que Kyô est énervé comme ça quand il est inquiet pour quelqu'un, il n'aime pas montrer ses sentiments alors il se cache sous une carapace méchante et désagréable. Et je sais qu'il fait ça parce qu'il est inquiet pour moi et ça me touche. Expliqua Tohru

Tous la regardèrent intrigués. Kyô essaya de démentir, mais personne ne le croyait car il connaissait tous, sauf Sayuri, la personnalité et le caractère de Kyô. Mais Sayuri savait que Tohru ne leur mentirait jamais, donc elle la croyait et découvrait peu à peu le véritable aspect de Kyô et elle avait appris, par cette mésaventure que, en faites, Kyô était inquiet pour elle et qu'il l'appréciait plus ou moins. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était inquiet pour elle. Tout cela la tourmentée jusque dans ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars.

Depuis son accident, Sayuri avait retrouvé la joie de vivre. Elle avait coupé ses très longs cheveux blonds pour qu'il lui arrive juste aux épaules. Mais depuis une semaine, elle faisait des cauchemars horribles dans lesquels elle était traquée par un être répugnant, accompagné d'une odeur atroce. Elle ne dormait presque plus, cette chose la tétanisait. De plus, ces cauchemars paraissaient si réel aux yeux de la jeune fille. Rien que le fait d'y penser lui faisait des frissons dans le dos. Comme si ça lui était vraiment arrivé, mais que sa mémoire avait effacé ce passage de sa vie. Des cernes se creusaient sous les yeux et ses amis la voyaient dépérir à petit feu sans rien ne pouvoir faire. Mais Tohru ne voulait absolument pas la laisser dans cet état là.

- Sayuri ? Je pourrais te parler une seconde ? Lui demanda Tohru.

- Oui bien sûr ! Lui dit Sayuri, souriante.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'isoler et Sayuri faisait le maximum pour paraître sereine aux yeux de son amie.

- Tu vas bien ? L'interrogea Tohru

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Répondit Sayuri, essayant de garder son sourire.

- Tu as l'air tourmentée par quelque chose. Lui dit Tohru.

- Oui…mais…non…enfin si ! Balbutia Sayuri, son sourire venait de disparaître de son visage.

- Sayuri, tu peux tout me dire ! S'exclama Tohru, quelque peu vexée pour le manque de confiance que Sayuri avait envers elle.

- Oui, je sais ! Mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes petits traquas ! Lui expliqua Sayuri

- Tu sais ce qui m'embête ? S'indigna Tohru, c'est le fait que tu ne me le dises pas !

- Ecoute, si j'aurais su que tu voulais que je te le dise, je l'aurais fait !

- Si tu le dis. Lui répondit une Tohru un peu plus confiante, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Et bien, depuis quelque temps, je fais des cauchemars. Lui expliqua Tohru, un monstre horrible et il pue ! Une odeur atroce ! Et dans ce cauchemar, je cours, je fuis cette chose et j'ai la vague impression que cela m'est arrivé en vrai ! Je ne dors presque plus, rien que le fait de penser à ce cauchemar me donne froid dans le dos !

- Je…je comprends ! Lui dit Tohru

Mais toute cette histoire rappela à Tohru ce qu'il lui était arrivé il y a quelque temps. Cette histoire avec Kyô, le deuxième aspect du chat. Au moment où son maître lui avait enlevé le bracelet et où il apparut devant Tohru dans une forme répugnante, accompagné d'une odeur atroce. Et elle commença à se dire que l'agresseur de Sayuri était peut-être Kyô et ça lui faisait peur. La jeune fille se rendit vers Kyô, inquiète.

- Kyô ? Je voudrais te poser une question. Lui dit Tohru

- Ah ! Quoi encore ! S'exclama un Kyô totalement effrayé.

- Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais Sayuri avant qu'on la trouve dans les bois ? Lui demanda Tohru

- Et bien…

**_A suivre..._**

--------------------------------------------  
**Tohru : **Il va encore lui arrive des trucs horribles à Kyô ?  
**Marjolaine : **Oui !!! Mouhahahaha (rire sadique)  
**Kyô : **Yukiii !!! Elle me fait peur ! T'es sûr qu'elle est normal.  
**Yuki : **Bien sûr espèce de crétin !  
**Marjolaine :** Et si je te faisais porter une robe à fleur pour la suite ? .  
**Yuki :** O.o Nooooooooooooon ! Au secours !!!  
**Marjolaine :** (Se tourme vers Kyô) Alors... qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire de toi ?

_... (chose impossible à dire maintenant) ..._

**Kyô : **(Se regarde dans miroir) T.T J'veux mourir !!! (Se met à pleurer)  
**Marjolaine :** (Ses yeux brillent sadiquement) HAHAHA ! (Rire de sadique sadiquement sadique)  
**Sayuri :** Pour des raisons de santé psychique (la votre), vous ne saurez pas ce que Kyô et Yuki ont fait subir à l'auteure, en tout cas j'peux vous dire que le chapitre 4 a peu de chance d'exister.  
**Marjolaine :** Sayuriiiiiiiii ! Viens ici ! (Cours comme une folle après Sayuri)  
**Sayuri :** Sur ce... bye bye ! (S'en va en courant)


End file.
